Kim Possible in One More Chance: James' Thoughts
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Some 20 years in the future, Kim is thinking of her past.  These are Dr. James Possible's thoughts on what he sees of that scene.


Author's Notes: I wanted to say thanks again to all who have sent reviews for these "One More Chance" stories. Your input was most welcome.

A special "Thanks" to Jeriddian for some of the ideas running thru James' mind.

Star-Eva01

----------------------------------------------

Kim Possible in One More Chance, James' Thoughts

--

Dr. James Possible come out of the guest room, following his wife Anne. Both were looking forward to dinner with their "Kids". James had come to think of his Kimmie-Cub's choice of husband, over time, has another one of his children. He had been a part of James life, as well has his family for a very long time now.

Looking up, he saw Anne turn to face him with a smile.

"The kids should be just about ready by now. Let's meet them down by the front door," Anne told him. Looking at his lovely wife, James nodded, stealing a quick kiss, he followed her lead.

As James continued toward the front of the house, he gently placed his hand at Anne's back. It had been sometime since they had seen them, and when they called asking if they wanted to go to a new restaurant they had found, they quickly agreed. They even agreed to meet at the kids place to get ready being closer to it.

Walking down the hall, James noticed that Anne seemed to be slowing down. Looking at her face, he could see that she was lost in thought. He had seen that look before on her. It sometimes came when she had a hard procedure at the hospital. However, it mostly came to her when she thought about her children.

"Anne, you ok" he ask her. "You seemed to go away for a second there."

"I'm fine," Anne, told him. "Just thinking back to the first time the kids meet." James smiled at her as she took his arm in hers placing her head on his shoulder. They continued to the front door.

James thought back to that day, and his little Kimmie-Cub. '_Chances_' he thought he heard in his head. He and Anne had taken Kim to her first day at Pre-K. Kim had been scared, and really did not want to go. James could still see her in pigtails and braces. He told her that day about taking chances. At the door to the school, he told her something that had become a driving force in her life; just had it was in his. "Remember Kimmie-Cub, anything is possible for a Possible."

His thoughts at that returned him to that night as well. Anne had told him that Kim had found a new friend at school and she showed him a picture she had taken of them. His beautiful little girl and this blond boy with big ears. When Anne had told him Kimmie had found a new friend, he had assumed it was another girl. Not a boy. He remembered thinking 'oh well, she'll find a girl to have has a friend soon. Nothing to worry about. She'll have a new best friend by the end of the week. At this age, girls and boys just don't like each other that much.'

But his Kimmie-Cub had proven him wrong.

Kimmie did find some girls to be friends with, but not best friends. That was left to that little boy. James had watched him grow up. His daughter's choice, her taking a chance in him being her best friend had been right. No matter what, no matter where, he was always there for her and James slowly became used to him being there all the time. In addition, he became a part of his family over time.

James stopped inside the foyer; he could see Anne lost in thought again. He began looking at the pictures hung there. Pictures that had been taken over his daughter's lifetime. A copy of that first picture of her and him was there. Pictures of her in her cheer uniform, church dresses, pictures that had them in them as well. However, most pictures also had that little boy in them too. And as the pictures showed her growing up, they also showed him growing up too. Then he came to that picture. The prom picture, their picture.

He remembered that night so long ago. Eric had been her date that night. Moreover, he had so been impressed with him. He had seemed so grown up, and was going by James' rules. He had even taken some pictures with him and Kimmie. When she came home early, and with Ron he was taken aback for a time. Then came the attack. The whole family had helped his Kimmie and Ron get away from the house. Later, when Kim came back and changed into that battlesuit of hers, he worried for her. He had been listening to the news reports from BN headquarters about what happened as she had returned with a set grin on her face, and had changed again back into the dress she had started the evening with. Telling them both that she was going back to the prom, she left again without another word. She came back two hours after her curfew with Ron. And that picture. She had made her choice. And one more chance taken.

He remembered the talk he had with both of them the next day. Kim was grounded for a week, and Ron got his "Black Hole Deep" talk. Kim had told both him and Anne what happened, and that her mind was made up about Ron. "He's my friend, and it's my decision to make," she told them. 'One more chance', he thought. But Ron proved he was the right one. In truth, he had from that first day at Pre-K. Later, when he had asked James for his Kimmie-Cub's hand, he had given his blessing with a glad heart.

One more chance.

James looked over at his wife and saw her looking at the same picture on the wall with that far away look in her eyes. Turning, he saw Ron standing in the hallway that leads to the den. He heard Ron say "Kimberly" has he turned Anne to see Ron walking into the den.

Ron called her name so softly that James and Anne started toward were Ron had been standing. Both worried that something was wrong.

As they came to the doorway, ready to walk into the room, another voice spoke. His Kimmie-Cub's voice.

"Have I told you just how much I love you? I have told you how much you mean to me?" she asked him.

'One more chance', he thought smiling at his wife. Anne smiled back at him. Looking at his Kimmie, he thought about how much she had grown. He could still see her in ponytails and braces, his little Kimmie-Cub. His little girl and no matter what had happened to her or would happen she would always be that little girl to him. But she had become this lovely woman, just like her mother.

"Yes you have", was the reply that both him and Anne heard. "More times then you will ever know. With every smile, every hug, with every kiss, Kim you tell me. Yes Kim, I know"

And James thought of the love for his daughter he heard in that reply. With a tear in running down his check, he turned to his wife to see a tear running down hers as well. Nodding to each other, he knew that both felt that the love expressed by the kids was felt here too. After all, he had told Anne much the same thing on their wedding night.

Anne stepped closer to James, and kissed him. Kissing her in return. Hugging each other and whispering, "I love you" to the other. Thinking again of chances, and the love he felt for Anne, he slowly noticed a light blue glow coming from the other room.

Looking into the den, they saw Kim and Ron. James smiled at the two of them kissing, as the glow continued to grow around them. It seemed to start at their hearts, growing until it totally enclosed them.

James watched to two of them, 'lost in another world' he thought. He remembered that kiss on their wedding day.

That kiss had started out like any other he had see from them. But it deepened like the one in the den. During that wedding kiss, he had noticed a light glow then too. Just like the one in the den. 'She really has picked the right man for her' he thought, as he noticed to two of them seemed to be floating just above the ground.

James felt Anne pulling his arm, and followed her back to the foyer.

'You will always be my little Kimmie-Cub," James thought. 'But you belong with him. He'll take care of you, and love you. Almost has much as I do.'

Once back in the foyer, Anne turned to James, and kissed him. And he kissed her back, just like their daughter and her husband.

Finish

----------------------

Notes: This completes' this scene. From the start, this was to be a one shot story that was some 20 years after the move STD. With the encouragement I have got in the reviews for these stories, I'll try again with another scene, but this time I'll take into account the other views from the start. How about starting with the Dr's P and the kids walk in on them??

Hopefully a Christmas story is following shortly. Kim and Ron getting a call for help from Santa. Thanks cpned and Jeriddian for your encouragement to write it, the first part is all most ready in that void I call a mind.

Star-Eva01


End file.
